


Snowy Surprise

by Destroyingtocreate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyingtocreate/pseuds/Destroyingtocreate
Summary: Stiles is on his way home for the holidays when he gets a surprise





	Snowy Surprise

The snow was coming down in perfect, plump flakes. Thick enough to cover Stiles’ black coat quickly and leave a nice pile on his hair within a moment or two. The city street lights made the snow glisten everywhere. Stiles took in a deep breath and could smell how fresh the air was, crisp and cold in his lungs. A smile spread across his face even though he was quickly becoming cold enough to send him shivering. Stiles’ California lifestyle wasn’t prepared for New York and most certainly wasn’t ready for the type of cold that settled itself.

While he had been inside the library finishing his last essay of the semester, submitting it so he could finally go home, it had begun. It was hard for him to finish his last assignment once he saw the snow. New York was always amazing him and snow was the best part of it (and there were many other things about New York that he loved a very close second to snow). 

Deep in his pocket, Stiles’ phone began to ring. He almost wanted to ignore it. The snow was perfect, falling around him quietly for such a loud city. He also didn’t want to remove his gloves from his hands to answer because he was sure his fingers would fall straight off. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he checked to see who it was at least. 

Smiling, Stiles used his nose to answer the call. He was so creative even after a taxing semester.

“Hello, my grump.” Stiles answered. “I’m just leaving the library now. You’ll never believe it, but it just started snowing.” 

“So you’re still on campus?” the voice answered in a rush, strange but at least it wasn’t screaming because that had happened too many times to count.

“Yeah,” Stiles began to walk, unable to see the path. “It took longer than I thought.”

“Are you going to stay on campus all night or are you going to come home?”

“Chill,” Stiles laughed. “My plane doesn’t leave for a few more hours. I’m already packed. I just hope I can get a taxi to the airport. It’s looking like people are going to be slow on the travels. Which makes me wish you were here. You would love this. The snow is perfect, just like you said it would be. So fluffy. We never get this type of snow in California.” 

Stiles smiled sadly at the puffs falling onto elbow. He would have to move his dad to the East Coast so Stiles could enjoy this for the rest of his life. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” 

“But,” Stiles cheered up quickly. “I’ll be home soon and we can cuddle in front of the fireplace and I won’t have to worry about essays for a month.”

“The snow is probably the only thing I miss about New York. Hey, Stiles?”

“There are plenty of things to love about this big, old city, but the first snow, I almost don’t want to go home.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles finally stopped talking.

“Could you just turn around? Please.”

“Turn…” Stiles quickly spun around, almost falling as he’s not used to the slippery feel of snow beneath him. 

He just barely catches himself, getting a glance at a black leather jacket while doing so. He stands perfectly still, talking into the phone.

“Derek?” Stiles whispers.

“Are you going to come here,” Derek shouts and shoves his phone into his pocket. “Or are you-“

Derek didn’t have time to finish because Stiles barreled straight into Derek, knocking him into the snow. Stiles almost regrets it because there isn’t a good layer of snow to be landing on. But Derek will survive. Stiles doesn’t look Derek over, just kisses him in the snow. 

It had been a hard semester. Derek wasn’t able to visit as much as he had in his other semesters and the course work was much more demanding meaning he never got to go home, even on thanksgiving break. He had one semester left before he graduated and could go back home for good. 

So he could go back home to Derek and go back to having him in bed every night. Sleeping alone sucked and Stiles was sick of it.

“Jesus,” Stiles continued to kiss Derek. “I missed you.”

Derek smirked between kisses, gently holding Stiles’ face.

“I missed you, too.” Derek moved to kiss at Stiles’ neck. “It’s been too long.”

Stiles hummed in agreement, trying hard to pull away so he could look at his boyfriend. It was proving difficult when Derek kissed along his neck just the way he liked. 

Finally Stiles pulled away from Derek’s strong hands, looking after Derek in the snow. Derek had always been pale, even for spending so much time outside. His skin wasn’t as light as the snow, but compared to his dark hair, he was very pale. Flakes of snow fell onto his face and melted away slowly on his burning skin.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked, a little too stern. “I mean, I’ll be home soon. Less than ten hours, actually. Not that I am not glad to see you because, Jesus, I have missed you so much.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, pretty sure Stiles would never stop talking. Stiles was glad he could read Derek and his grumpy faces so well because he shut up quickly wanting to hear Derek’s voice in person. Stiles loved listening to Derek and loved watching his lips open and close as he spoke. Derek had the perfect lips. They were so nice to kiss. Stiles loved Derek.

Stiles realized quickly how fast Derek turned his brain to mush.

“Actually,” Derek sat them up, Stiles sitting on his leg like he were a child.

Stiles immediately began to panic. First, nothing good comes of such a starting and second, thoughts began to flash through Stiles’ brain. Was Derek sick of him? Had he found someone else and came to personally tell him not to find him once he arrived home? 

“Stop thinking so much.” Derek pushed Stiles over into the snow, leaning over him now. “You always ruin everything by talking too much or thinking too much. It’s frustrating.”

Stiles couldn’t stop the thoughts from coming, especially when Derek was talking like he was sick of all Stiles’ shit. It wouldn’t be a surprise, although Stiles thought they were doing well together. They talked all the time and video chatted almost every day. Stiles even sent snail mail to Derek, which Derek hung or kept all of.

“Stiles,” Derek began rummaging around in his jacket. 

Hoping Derek wasn’t going to, like, shank him or leave him, Stiles waited, licking his lips in the process. Derek had come all the way to New York for something. Derek knew Stiles hated surprises, especially after all the things that they had gone through. Surprises were bad. 

Derek helped sit Stiles up, both sitting on the ground in the cold, snow swirling around them as the wind picked up. The air suddenly felt even colder, causing Stiles to shiver dramatically.

“I just have one thing to say and then we can go home.” Derek looked down. “I have to do it before I lose my nerve.”

At the same time, both men began to speak.

“If you’re going to break up with me, there are easier ways to-“

“Will you marry me?”

Derek pulled the ring out of his pocket, a silver band, thick and engraved with a triskelion on the inside. Stiles stared down at the ring, completely shocked. He most certainly hadn’t thought of that and they had never talked about getting married before. Stiles was content with being boyfriends for the rest of their lives if it meant Stiles woke up with Derek each day. 

Stiles whispered, “What?”

“Well,” Derek licked his lips, the cold air drying them out too fast for his liking. “I was going to wait until you graduated in the spring, but that would mean I couldn’t officially move into the new house because I was sort of hoping that it could be our home and we could maybe move in together.”

Stiles sat quietly staring at the ring, barely understanding what Derek was telling him. It was such a surreal moment for Stiles to be sitting in snow with Derek, the love of his life, and he was being asked to marry the love of his life. Did he say the love of his life because, seriously, Derek was Stiles’ sunshine in the morning and his perfect cup of coffee with too much sugar. 

Derek fidgeted, squirming a bit as he waited.

“I also couldn’t stand to know you were here all this time without me and I missed you and sort of, I just, I panicked. I don’t want anyone else to have you and I don’t want them to look at you. I know we aren’t officially mated, but I think somewhere my brain crossed wires and got confused because it thinks we’re mates. If this is too much, I can just-“

Stiles looked straight up at Derek, cutting him off with a single stare. 

“Are you rambling right now, Derek Hale?” Stiles smiled, shining his teeth largely.

His brain was finally clicking into place, moving a little slower after the long day writing about garbage. His heartbeat was picking up speed after his brain. Derek swallowed and only looked at Stiles, waiting for something.

Stiles smirked, then laughed. It was like a wave of stress and anxiety from school was finally passing, leaving him in a weird state of delirium that he couldn’t stop. He thought he was just going to jump on a plane home and have amazing long distance over sex all night and maybe eat real food for once. The world had plans for him today. California didn’t get many snowfalls and nothing like he saw today. In the midst of the best snowfall of his life, his boyfriend shows up and proposes to him.

Stiles falls over, rolling around in the snow, unable to stop himself. Derek watches, an eyebrow raised at him. If he could, Derek probably wouldn’t feel bad about killing him and leaving him in the snowbank at this rate. Stiles doesn’t know how long he rolled on the ground, but when he finally could stop laughing with tears freezing to his face, he looks up at Derek.

Derek, the man who saved his life many times. The one who brought Stiles soup when he was sick and they were barely friends. The fiercest man who protected Stiles and wouldn’t give up when Stiles was possessed or kidnapped. Derek, the true softy at heart who cuddled Stiles when he was feeling down or left Stiles little notes around or in his books. There were so many little bits of Derek that Stiles loved so much, an ache pounded in his chest. 

Derek’s face held so many emotions, Stiles could barely read them all. Derek’s face was flat and expressionless to so many others, but Stiles could pick out the fear, bits of regret, love. The amount of love that Derek held was more than Stiles knew he deserved.

“Of course, Derek.” Stiles smiled with love. “Yes. Yes, you big-“

Derek was on him in an instant, kissing him hard. 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked between kisses. “Really, really sure?”

Stiles laughed at Derek, kissing his fiancé while nodding. They rolled in the snow together, Derek losing the ring in the snow once. It took a while for Stiles to realize he was freezing. His fingers were numb from the cold, the tip of his nose was so red, Derek wasn’t sure it would ever turn back. Stiles somehow managed to get snow directly up his back under his clothes.

“And the first thing I do is let my fiancé freeze to death.” Derek whispers under his breath as he pulls Stiles under his arm as they walk away from campus. 

The lights along the path were their only guide as the snow blanketed the entire city. Stiles couldn’t care if he walked into a pole (thankfully Derek was leading them safely through the streets) because the ring was shiny and looked just right on Stiles’ finger. Silver, like silver bullets that Stiles was sure werewolves would be allergic to when he had first found out about them. 

Derek looked down at Stiles, staring at the ring he had custom engraved. A soft smile fell over his face. Derek wasn’t scared for once in his life. All of his other relationships hadn’t worked because this was where he was supposed to be. Stiles was his future when Paige, Kate, Jennifer, all his failures became exactly what they were. 

“Are we going to talk about you thinking I was going to break up with you?”

“Shh, Derek.” Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s face to shut him up.

“You think I’d come all the way here to break up with you? Sitting in a car with Scott for thirty minutes? The Scott that can’t shut up. On a plane, a really awful, smelly one. And a taxi ride that I shared with a girl who found me more appealing than I wished to know. You think,” Derek smiled. “that I would endure hell to tell you that I didn’t want to be with you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You’re ruining the honeymoon, der, shut up.” Stiles shoved against Derek lightly. 

Derek had never rolled his eyes harder in his life. And that was saying a lot because Stiles was around a lot and was always absurd. Derek didn’t even feel an ounce of regret in asking Stiles to marry him when his eyes were practically rolling out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this and actually did one of those fangirl things with flapping arms and bouncing in my seat. Ugh. I hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> It was a bit rushed because it's now January 5th and I had started it before Christmas. Oops. 
> 
> Tumblr: Creatingsterek


End file.
